1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotary engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since it's invention in the 1950's the rotary engine has not enjoyed widespread production or success. The first rotary engine was the Wankel Rotary Engine (1950). It was invented as an alternative to the piston engine. The main advantage of the rotary engine is its small size. Since the invention of the original rotary engine several of the problems plaguing the design have been corrected. One such improvement is the apex seal which serves to reduce friction and fuel loss. Although several of the problems with the rotary engine have been corrected, significant ones still exist:
(a) There are engine vibration problems. The rotor churns in such a way as to cause it to vibrate. A balance weight must be added to decrease these vibrations. Even with this added weight there are still noticeable vibrations. PA1 (b) There are friction problems. Indeed all engines have friction problems. Rotary engine designs however, have considerable friction. This is because the rotor must make three rotations inside the engine chamber for the drive shaft to rotate once. This 1:3 rotor to drive shaft ratio causes friction and heat problems. PA1 (c) There is difficulty manufacturing the engine. To date only the Mazda RX-7 uses a rotary engine design. Other companies have constructed test engines, but have not mass-produced them. PA1 (d) There is a waste problem with the fuel/air mixture. A small amount of the fuel/air mixture used for combustion is lost during the engine rotation process. This is due to the triangular shape of the rotor. As the rotor rotates, there is a point where some of the fuel/air mixture escapes via the exhaust port. PA1 (e) There is difficulty in repairing the engine. Problems inside the rotor chamber are very difficult to get to. Rotary engines are in effect pressure sealed. Because of design problems, opening one up is no small task. PA1 (a) to provide an engine that has a low level of vibration without the use of balancing weights thus allowing for a lighter engine; PA1 (b) to provide an engine with greatly reduced engine friction; PA1 (c) to provide an engine that is relatively easy to manufacture; PA1 (d) to provide an engine that comprises few parts; PA1 (e) to provide an engine that is smaller and more compact than existing ones; PA1 (f) to provide an engine that conserves the fuel/air mixture.